The Green Code of Love
by kmylove
Summary: What happens when your favourite movie character walks right into your life? Chapter 5 uploaded. Closing chapters coming soon! R&R please
1. Over and Over Again

**_Disclaimer:_** the only character in this fiction that I own is Katie.

**_Author's Note:_** long ago I saw a movie called _The Purple Rose of Cairo_. Now I just got the idea of adapting the idea of the movie to our days. It can have some comic situations. „What happens when your favourite movie character walks right into your life?"

_**THE GREEN CODE OF LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Over and over again**_

She put the DVD into the player and pressed the „Play" button, then she made herself comfortable in her armchair. She would watch a movie which she had seen countless times before, _The Matrix Reloaded_.

Katie had always been a lonely person. Ever since she was a child, she didn't have many friends, so she took refuge in movies. Movies had become her friends, she would find in them a world of dreams. She never missed a new movie, she would go to the cinema to see every release, and if she liked the movie, she would go back to watch it again as often as possible.

When she got a job, she didn't have the time to go to the cinema as often as she did before. She would only go to the premieres, then she would buy the DVD if she wanted to see the movie again.

When _The Matrix_ was released she had went to see it… and she loved it. She loved it because she discovered what a good actor Keanu Reeves could be. And she loved it because she loved the type of hero that Neo was. She loved his love story with Trinity. She wished she could meet a love so great to defy death. He became her ideal man, her knight in shiny armor.

When the sequels were released, she had watched with much excitement. The three movies became her favorites. She would watch them more often than she had ever watched a movie before.

Tonight she was sad. That day, her heart got broken. She had seen the man she secretly loved with another woman, and she wondered if she would ever be loved. That is why she chose to watch _Reloaded_ again. She wanted to watch the moments where Neo's feelings for Trinity were put into serious jeopardy, but he didn't give up on his love. She wanted so much to find a man that would love her like that.

She watched the movie and she sobbed at thinking herself so misfortunate.

The action unraveled quick before her eyes.

On the screen she could see Neo, Trinity and Morpheus in the Merovingian's club. She knew that she would see the scene where Neo kisses Persephone. That day, she understood better than ever what Trinity felt when seeing the man she loved kissing another woman.

Katie watched as Neo took of his glasses, then… no… she must have imagined it… she thought she saw Neo look at her!

Maybe it was because of the tears she had in her eyes. She wiped away her tears and looked at the screen again. Could that be? Almost a minute had passed but Neo did not stir a muscle, he was still looking at her. She got up from the armchair, approaching the DVD player, thinking the disc might be jammed inside. But as she approached she could hear and she could SEE him talk… to HER:

"Hi!"

"Hi!" she whispered with amazement.

"I've seen you before, many times, but you were never so sad!" Neo continued, while Trinity, Morpheus and Persephone gazed at him with amazement.

"I…" Katie tried replying, moving backwards towards her armchair, as she felt her knees trembling.

"How can you…? I'm dreaming, right? I have to wake up!" she barely found the strength to whisper.

"You're not dreaming" was the last she heard Neo saying, as he began changing into green code and just disappearing off the screen,

"Where did he go? Neo, what are you doing? Come back this instant, we have a movie to finish!" Trinity shouted in a harsh voice.

"Neo, this is not funny! The One should not vanish like that!" Morpheus replied.

Katie looked at the screen, not understanding a thing that happened. But as she gazed, she thought she saw a green small light flicker between her and the TV. She rubbed her eyes to chase the optical illusion away.

But it didn't go away. Green code began dropping from mid-air. First just few lines, then more and more, into the shape of a man, until Neo appeared, standing right in front of her.

"Much better!" he said.

But Katie couldn't reply as she passed out from the shock of seeing him.

TBC


	2. Am I Dreaming?

**_Author's Note: _**A big warm „Thank You!" goes to my reviweres: _Glenak, parmazano, Samara13, twistedxagonyxatxyourxservice_ and _xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx_. Dedicated to you guys!

_**CHAPTER 2: „AM I DREAMING?"**_

"Shit!" Neo burst when seeing Katie faint before him. His first impulse was to rush to her help, but he heard a familiar voice calling him from inside the TV:

"Neo, you moron! Look how you scared the poor girl! Now get back here at once!" Trinity called.

"Why should I come back?" Neo replied approaching the screen.

"Because it's your duty, we have a movie to finish here!" she answered.

"What if I don't want to?" Neo continued.

"Don't be silly! You can't just walk away from it!" Trinity replied, obviously irritated by him.

"Who says I can't?" Neo continued in a sarcastic voice.

"I say you can't! Morpheus says you can't! All the characters say you can't! The director and the producers say you can't!" she began answering in a louder voice.

"And I am the main character and I decide I can!" Neo replied as sarcastically as before.

"Yeah, you're the main character, right, I forgot that Mr. Hero! I've had enough with you getting all the attention around here! You know what? You can stay there! We'll finish this movie without you!" Trinity burst.

"I'm afraid we can't Trinity" Morpheus replied in low voice, trying to temper her.

But it was too late to say anything to bring him back. He had pressed the Stop button and eject the DVD, putting it carefully back into its case and back onto the shelf, at its rightful place.

Then he headed himself towards Katie, who was still unconscious, he took her in his arms and he put her onto her bed, waiting for her to come to her senses.

---

Katie had recovered her senses soon after she fainted, but all the crying she had for one night made her so exhausted that she didn't open her eyes, continuing to keep them close until she fell into a heavy sleep.

Her eyelids began moving when the first rays of sun entered her window. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon the ceiling.

Slowly she remembered what had happened the night before. She remembered she saw Neo vanish out of the movie and appear into her room, then nothing else…

"_This can't be, I think I've dreamt it all. Oh, it would have been nice though… Now to get ready for work…"_

She got out of bed and walked into the living-room. She looked at the TV, but she couldn't remember closing it. She couldn't remember having removed the DVD from the player, nor putting it back either. And now she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She could feel her knees tremble as she heard a very familiar voice behind her:

"Good morning!"

She turned around to see Neo standing in front of her. She was so shocked she could not speak.

"You gave me quite a fright last night, I apologize if I scared you too much." He continued.

Katie finally found enough courage to speak:

"But how… You can't be… You can't be you… You can't be here… Am I dreaming? Was I dreaming when I imagined you come out and am I still dreaming now?... I must be! Surely I am… But how to wake up?... I must wake up…"

"You're not dreaming" Neo answered as he took her by her arms and drew her closer to him.

"You touched me… Then I'm not dreaming? You really are here? But… how…?" Katie whispered.

"I saw how sad you are, I have never seen you like that before. And I had to come and find out what was wrong with you." Neo replied embracing her.

Katie felt so good in his arms. She looked him in the eyes and whispered:

"You came… You are my hero, you know that? But I can't understand how it happened, it's all so unreal…"

They separated and took seats on the armchairs.

"To begin with, I would really love to know your name" Neo began.

"Katie. Katie Miller."

"Katie. Well, perhaps I should explain some things. You see, people don't know that us movie characters have a life of our own. And that each time someone sees the movie, for us is like doing our role again. And that as you can see us, we see you, just that we ignore you. Only that you drew my attention. There was something about you that made me notice you. And seeing you so sad made me want to come to you, to be with you, to help you…" Neo spoke.

"That's… amazing… Will you really stay here with me?" she asked.

"Yes! I want to see the real world, I want to see how life is outside the movie. I am tired of playing the same role over and over again. I want to live. And I want to love…"

TBC


	3. Welcome to the Real World

**_CHAPTER 3: WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD_**

„You want to love? But you do love! You love Trinity! Or... don't you?" Katie asked in surprise.

„Trinity… loving her is part of my role… How can I know if I do love her or not if I have to love her anyway? It's in the script, it has to happen like this, we can't fight it… Love… I want to know the true meaning of the word… I want to feel love for real… I want to fall in love with someone because my own heart chooses it, not because it was written somewhere… I want to be sure about my feelings. Who knows? Maybe I'll discover I do love Trinity and she does love me too… then I'll go back and accept my life. But what if I discover I love someone else? What if I discover that this world is better? Then I want to stay here… Katie, please, show me this world, show me love!" Neo replied, kneeling before Katie and taking her hand.

"I always thought the world of movies was perfect… I always dreamed of living a love-story like those you can only see in the movies… and now I discover they are only fake romances… Another shattered dream…" Katie sighed.

"No Katie, it's not a shattered dream. It's a dream come true. You always wanted me to be here, close to you… and now I am here" Neo replied embracing her.

"You can stay with me Neo. I can show you my world… " Katie accepted.

---

They stood a few minutes just looking each other in the eyes… she – fascinated to see her hero in front of her, him – amazed by her simple yet fascinating beauty.

Neo was the first one to speak:

"Katie, would you please show me your city?"

"You want to see San Francisco? Sure, I'll take you to all my favorite places… But I think there might be a problem…" she replied.

"What problem?" Neo asked with disappointment.

"Well, it's your outfit. If you go out on the street dressed like that you will draw all the attention around you. Sure, no one will believe you are the real Neo but they will think you are some mad man dressed like him. You might get yourself in trouble…" she explained.

Neo noticed a mirror in the other room. He went there to look at himself. Indeed, he would draw attention. He was dressed in his black Matrix outfit, exactly as he was when he went to see the Merovingian, when he left the movie. The only change was that he had taken off his sunglasses.

Katie came from behind.

"I have an idea. Let's take off the coat… " and as she said it she took his coat off, leaving him dressed only in a black shirt. "Well… it is better than before… Now we can go out…"

---

Katie took Neo all around San Francisco, showing him all the sights of the city. Towards evening, she took him to a small beach.

"This is my favorite place. Whenever I am sad, I come here and I just sit alone, watching the sunset… "

"Katie, this day has been wonderful! You showed me what real life is about! It was incredible seeing so much, seeing a city full of life! Can you even imagine how much joy all this has brought me? Seeing what the real world looks like… seeing what is beyond the movie I live, what is beyond the Matrix, beyond Zion… Being able to walk down the street without having to be afraid of Agents… This is the world I want to live in… forever!" Neo concluded, looking into Katie's eyes.

"Neo… it would be fantastic if you could stay forever… but I am afraid… what if you won't, what if you'll have to go back?" Katie replied with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing could make me go back!" Neo answered. He went closer to her, he took her in his arms, and he kissed her.

TBC


	4. Problems

**_Author's Note:_** Once again a huge dedication goes to my faithfull reviewers xtwistedxagonyxatxyourxservicex, xNobodyPuttsSamyInTheCornerx and Samara13.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters in this story, besides Katie.

_**CHAPTER 4: PROBLEMS **_

Katie and Neo stood together on the beach to watch the sunset. They felt so good in each other's company. She finally felt protected and loved in his arms, while he finally felt all the emotions of a real life, he felt he was being loved, and he was beginning to love…

Late at night they parted for Katie's house. Walking and talking about all kinds of little things, they didn't notice how dark the night had become, how dangerous the street they were walking on looked, nor that they were being followed by three individuals who, without a doubt, had no good intentions.

Indeed, it was a matter of minutes before they got the two lovers cornered and demanded for all their money and jewelry, while holding a knife at Katie's neck.

"I suggest you let the knife down and leave us alone, or else… "Neo told them in a cold toneless voice.

"Or else? Ha! Stop being a hero or the lady gets it! Now hand over the money!" one of the assaulters replied in a sarcastic voice.

"You asked for it!" Neo replied, getting into a fighting pose. He drew his breath, and then he made one of his famous hand gestures towards them. However, the results were not the ones he had expected. Instead of running away, the bandits just burst into laughter. Neo was extremely confused. He could scare agents away, but not three ordinary humans?

One of them spoke:

"Just look at this lunatic! Dude, I think you watched too many movies! Now stop being silly and just give us what we want."

And Neo did give them something… But not money or jewelry… He gave them a taste of how a Matrix fight felt like in the real world. Sure, he could not fight as graciously as he did on screen, he could not defy the laws of gravity, but he could still do some seriously good kung-fu. In a matter of minutes the three outlaws understood that they picked the wrong couple to assault and they ran away as fast as they could.

"Are you OK, Katie?" Neo asked the poor girl who was crying because of the fright she had.

"I'm fine now. Let's go home."

---

_--------------------------------------------Three days later -- Los Angeles, California_--------------------------------

Alarming news were pouring into the headquarters of Warner Brothers studios. Hundreds of complaints from all across the world were registered in only three days. And all of them concerned the same thing: something was wrong with the Matrix movies. According to what people said, Neo was missing from the movie, and the other characters were just sitting there, doing nothing.

The high executives were finding it hard to believe such a thing, so they summoned for an urgent meeting the production staff behind the movie. They decided to organize a screening of the first movie to see for themselves what was wrong.

And indeed they did notice for themselves just how wrong things were. After the opening credit, instead of the usual scene they could see the characters in the Merovingian's club.

"What? This is wrong! This is not supposed to happen in the first movie! What is this?" one of the producers asked.

To everyone surprise, Morpheus made a few steps forward and began speaking:

"I'm glad to see you gentlemen".

Everyone was stunned and couldn't say a word. Morpheus continued:

"Perhaps you can help us get Neo back to finish the movie."

At hearing Neo's name Trinity, who was sitting at one of the tables, put her head in her hands. It was easy to guess that she was sobbing.

After a long moment of silence, one of the people at the meeting finally spoke:

"But… could you tell us what happened to Neo?"

"Well, he just went out of the movie into someone's house. It was a young lady." Morpheus replied.

"Do you know who she is or where she lives?" the man replied.

"I'm afraid I don't have the information. But I do hope you find her, and Neo, and bring him back in the movie to do his role." Morpheus replied and went to seat himself next to Trinity.

The movie was topped. They have seen all they needed to see, and they have found out what they wanted. Not much, but at least it was a start.

The deep silence was interrupted by a powerful amazement sigh produced by one of the secretaries, which had been reading the newspaper throughout the whole meeting.

"What's wrong Helen? Are the latest gossip that shocking?" her boss asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sir, I think you should have a look at this" she answered, handing him the newspaper. "This article, Sir" she said pointing at a small column.

He began reading in a loud voice:

"_**Neo wannabe attacks three men**_

_An unusual report was filed today at the San Francisco police department by three men. They claim that three nights ago they were attacked by a men which pretended to be Neo, the main character of the popular Matrix trilogy. Police are investigating the case."_

"Do you think it could have anything to do with…?" one of the men asked him.

"Could be. But we've had incidents like this before, we should be sure before suspecting anything."

"Sir, excuse me, but there's more you should see" Helen interrupted, handing him the new issue of a gossip magazine. "This came out today, Sir. Look at these pictures" she continued.

"Well, what does this have to do with our story? All I see is another set of paparazzi pictures of Keanu Reeves with a young woman on a beach. What's unusual about that?" her boss replied.

"Sir, look at the comments! They were taken three days ago…in San Francisco!"

"So?" her boss continued.

"Sir, three days ago he was at the studios. I personally saw him coming and spending all day in, reading scripts. Sir, I think…"

"… that he is Neo! He is in San Francisco" her boss continued her sentence. "Now that we know where he is, let's think of a way to get him back.


	5. Missing You

**_Author's note:_** I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** The only characters that belong to me are Katie and Kevin.

_**CHAPTER 5: MISSING YOU**_

Their first days together were so beautiful that Katie felt as if she were dreaming. And the dream was so miraculous that she never wanted it to end. Somehow she was aware that Neo couldn't remain with her forever, that it was impossible for them to be together, but she wished it so hard that it would have tore her heart apart if he left her.

Neo was living his dream as well. He could finally live a real life, outside of the constrictive boundaries of his role, and he enjoyed it so much that he never wanted to go back. Katie overwhelmed him. She was so joyful, so fresh, and so different from what he met before, in his world. After their walk on the beach he was certain that he had made up his mind to remain with her forever.

But the enthusiasm of the first day soon faded away. He couldn't quite understand what it was that had cast him into a sad mood. He felt he was missing something, but each time he would try and understand what it was, he would only arrive to the conclusion that he couldn't possibly miss anything. Katie noticed his sadness, she wished to know what bothered him but she did not dare to ask, for fear that he would want to leave her.

One morning, Katie left for work, leaving Neo alone in her house. They had agreed that it was better for him not to go out all alone, as he might get into trouble. But although Neo had agreed to it, he was not pleased about it, he was beginning to feel like a prisoner, he was beginning to doubt whether he actually belonged there.

That day, more than ever, he felt it was the time to make a decision. He thought that living outside his movie was what he really wanted. But faced to the restrictions of living in a world where he couldn't go out for fear that he would be recognized didn't seem to him to be more different than the experience of walking into the Matrix fearing an encounter with an Agent.

Walking around the house like a wild animal in a cage he came across Katie's DVD collection. Instinctively his eye was caught by the DVD he had placed there some nights ago, after his escape. He took it in his hands at looked at it for some minutes. So many emotions caught hold of him. For the first time he realized that he missed being in the movie.

He longed so much to see them all again that he couldn't resist the temptation to play the DVD. As the image appeared on the screen he felt very moved at seeing those which he had abandoned.

They were still in the club, where he had left them, as they could not continue without him. Trinity and Morpheus were sitting at a table. She was crying and he was trying to give her comfort. Turning up the volume, Neo could hear what they were saying:

"In all these years, I never saw you cry Trinity"

"I miss him Morpheus. I'm sorry I told him all those things, I feel guilty for him leaving. I love him, I love him Morpheus. It's not just the role we have to play, I honestly do!" she replied hiding her face in her hands.

Hearing this was too much for Neo. But now he realized what he was missing. Her confession was enough to make him realize what he wanted. He realized he did not belong in the real world, where he was nothing more than a prisoner in Katie's house. And he realized that despite the warm feelings he had for Katie, he did not wish to stay with her forever. He wished to be with Trinity forever.

But as much Neo would have wanted to leave immediately, he realized he would break Katie's feelings, so he had to stay a while longer, just to make her realize that he was unhappy here, that he wanted to go back.

Coming home from work, Katie stopped for a walk on the beach. Taking a walk, distracted, she bumped into a young man, walking as distracted as she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized blushing.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention to where I was going" he replied and looked into her eyes.

This made Katie blush even more, so she turned her sight towards the ground. Seeing her reaction he told her:

"Sorry, I was just thinking how beautiful your eyes are. What is your name?"

"Katie" she replied after looking into his eyes. He had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm Kevin, nice to meet you. Would you like to continue our walk together?"

She paused for a moment, looking at his eyes, at his smile:

"Yes, I would love to"


End file.
